Bitter Sacrifice
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are unable to have children due to the unfortunate incident with Satoshi in the past. So when Sakura finds a young girl passed out in the rain and covered in blood in an alleyway, she immediately takes action and takes her in as her own. Signs of his return are haunting Sakura to no end-can she protect her family from the raving psychopath, or will she fall?
1. Reminiscence

**Sequel to Sweet Sacrifice. Hope you enjoy!**

Syaoran woke in a cold sweat. He wasn't exactly sure what had woken him, but it certainly hadn't been a dream. The bed was empty beside him, his beautiful wife nowhere to be seen in the room. It seemed she had already gotten up.

She was still plagued by nightmares, nightmares of what happened to her all those years ago when she was held captive, and nightmares of the unfortunate incident from two years ago. She couldn't have kids because of that man, and he hated him for what he had done to her.

He looked over at the clock; he'd overslept again!

"Fuck." He muttered, and scrambled out of bed and into the shower. He quickly washed himself and dressed himself for work at the hospital, knowing he'd surely be in for shit from Chii since he was already late. He pulled on his jacket and walked out of the bedroom to find Sakura sitting on the couch in her pale pink silk dressing gown which had been a Christmas present from Chii the year before, asleep. Tabby was curled up beside her in a heap of adorable fur, and he couldn't help but smile.

He walked over and sat himself on the edge of the couch, placing his hand tenderly against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times, adjusting to her surroundings, and then she smiled. "Hey Syaoran…" she said quietly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"I'm a little tired." She replied. And she looked tired.

"You did get home late last night; how did everything go on your case?" He asked, still worried about her state of mind. He knew she hadn't fully recovered from her years of abuse and torture, and some of the cases she worked on could be quite difficult for her to handle. He didn't like the idea of her being out in the field much, but she liked being out in the field and insisted upon it.

"It didn't go too bad; we were able to get the child back safely to her parents and apprehend the offender, so that's another one behind bars. Yuui told me to come home and stay home until he called me in for the next case." She murmured.

"That's good." He smiled. It seemed the others shared the same worries. "Will you be alright if I go to the hospital? I need to get to work." He said softly.

She giggled. "Go, you're already late." She leant forward to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Take care of yourself, and maybe go out and see Rena for a while." He murmured, stroking her cheek.

"I'll see what she's up to." She smiled, "Now go, before you make yourself even more late!" she laughed.

"I'm going, I'm going." He smiled and stood, pulling on his shoes and picked up his things.

"I'll bring you lunch later since you haven't eaten breakfast-you should really stop oversleeping Syaoran." Sakura smiled as he walked out the door.

He poked his head back in as if to say something, but shrugged it off. "I'll see you at the hospital then." He called out.

"Have a good day!" She answered cheerfully from the couch, and she heard the door shut. She heard his car leave the driveway, and once again she felt so utterly alone in the house.

So alone…

Visions of her nightmares came back to haunt her in the silence of loneliness. She shook the images away, the images of torture and rape, and his face leering up at her. His face as he brutally beat her. His face as he killed everyone she loved, over and over again. She stood up and walked over to bench, picking up the phone and dialling her sister's number.

"_Hello?" _A cheerful sounding feminine voice answered the phone on the other end.

"Hey, it's me…" Sakura replied weakly.

"_Sakura! How are you? Are you ok?" _Rena asked, still keeping her cheerful demeanour.

"Is it alright if I come over for a while?" She asked softly. She could hear a lot of laughter in the background-a child's laughter-and she assumed that Syaoron was playing with their son.

"_Of course you can! What time?"_ Her sister asked.

"Around noon?" Sakura answered.

"_Sure! See you then." _Rena answered cheerfully.

"Thanks Rena…" Sakura said softly.

"_No problem. A lot of things have still been bothering you haven't they? If you want to talk…"_ she trailed off. Sakura smiled. She loved her sister who was always so happy and smiling, and she never wanted that smile to fade from the world-ever.

"I think I'd like that." Sakura replied softly.

"_Alright, I'll see you when you get here and you can tell me whatever you want. I have to go now-the boys are being twits. Have a good morning, Sakura."_ Rena bid farewell over the phone.

"You too." Sakura replied, and ended the call. She placed the phone back in its holder and went back to the bedroom where she pulled together some of her clothes for the day. She remembered when she first came to live with Syaoran, none of her clothes were fitting well and her bras didn't fit, so Chii, now one of her most treasured friends, had rushed out to go and buy her all sorts of new things. She smiled at the memory.

She quickly pulled a dress from the wardrobe and a bra and underwear from her draws, and then she wondered over to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, and then stripped herself of her dressing gown so she could slip into the shower. She turned the faucets until they hit the perfect temperature for her, and she stepped in, dousing her body in the warm water. Her back still had the ugly yet perfect scars that resembled wings that Satoshi had carved into her back, and the gash on her thigh had left a faint scar also. But Syaoran didn't care that her body wasn't perfect. To him, she was perfect. He loved her for who she was, and she was so glad for that. She sighed; she was tired and needed rest, but couldn't get any. Her mind wouldn't let her. She turned off the water and stepped out, drying herself. The tattoo that Satoshi had branded her thigh with had been removed with careful work, and Sakura was thankful she didn't have to look at that disgusting mark ever again.

She dressed herself and then set herself quietly to work in the kitchen, knowing that her husband hadn't eaten breakfast and would most likely be running on coffee until his break. "Twit." She laughed to herself.

She just made a simple dish; nothing too fancy or overboard, and put some in a container and the rest in the fridge. She made herself breakfast and then set herself to work around the house for a little while before leaving.

An hour or so later after completing and hanging out the washing, she stretched her arms above her head and walked back inside. Her attention diverted to her medication on the bench; she hadn't been taking it lately, and she didn't want to. Syaoran would surely be upset with her for not taking it. _Why did Satoshi have to fuck everything up?_ She thought to herself as she stared at the marble bench.

Suddenly a thought struck her; Syaoran never told her the full details as to why she couldn't have children anymore. She shrugged the thought away and walked over to the back door, letting Tabby out into the beautiful spring daylight. She proceeded to lock the house up and then gather her bag and make her way outside when she saw Rika standing on the footpath. Feelings of irritation arose, but she quickly shoved them aside and smiled. "Good morning Rika, is everything ok?" She asked politely.

Rika fidgeted a little, and looked down at her feet. She had a deep sense of guilt about her, and Sakura could sense it. Suddenly, Sakura realised something.

Rika had changed.

Rika regretted what she had done to her and Syaoran. She regretted being part of Satoshi's little lair. Her eyes showed such a deep sadness and it could not be missed. "Rika, would you like to come to the hospital with me? I need to drop something off to Syaoran." Sakura smiled softly. Rika nodded timidly, and Sakura held out her hand for Rika to take. Rika took it, and they began walking down the footpath together to the bus stop around the corner.

Another thing that had changed about Rika was the way she dressed. She no longer dressed in tarty dresses that showed off her legs and cleavage. She had begun to dress in much more beautiful things that suited her, such as pale summer dresses with scattered flowers all over them. Today, Sakura noticed she was wearing a white dress with pale blue roses on it, her long black hair tied up with a pale blue ribbon and on her feet were white sandals. "Rika, is something bothering you apart from the guilt?" Sakura asked softly as they sat down at the bus stop.

"I'm scared…" she confessed quietly. Sakura squeezed her hand.

"It'll be ok." She smiled softly, trying to comfort the girl beside her.

"You're so kind Sakura…and I was so horrible to you and Syaoran…I'm so sorry." She whispered. Sakura felt all traces of hate for the girl leave her body, and she smiled gently. "Shh, shh, it's ok. It's all over now." She said softly.

But she herself wasn't even sure if it was over; she still had the fear that one day, he would escape and come after her. It seemed she wasn't the only one-Rika had testified against Satoshi, after all.

The bus pulled up and they got on the bus together, and at the fifth stop outside the hospital they got off together. "Do you want to come inside with me?" Sakura asked her. Rika shook her head, "I'm going home…I have to get back to my little sister." She answered softly. "Alright; call if you need anything. Take care of yourself." Sakura smiled gently, and took her leave.

Sakura turned and walked up the path to the hospital doors which slid open for her, and she stepped in. The reception nurse looked up and smiled, "Good morning Sakura! How are you today?" The pretty brunette asked.

"Good morning Lisa; I'm alright. How are you?" Sakura replied. Lisa was a nurse that knew Sakura well as Sakura visited the hospital quite frequently during cases or for check-ups.

"I'm good! After Syaoran?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah; I'm just dropping off his lunch. He overslept and didn't eat breakfast-again." Sakura laughed.

Lisa giggled. "Ok, you know where his office is." The nurse said.

"Thanks Lisa." Sakura smiled, and made her way down the hall to the elevator. She made her way to the familiar floor of the psych ward and then made her way down to Syaoran's office. The door was open slightly, and she could here talking slightly.

"Real smart, dumb ass, oversleeping again! You're lucky Fai's your boss!" Chii snapped.

"Shut up." Syaoran groaned.

"Just how much sleep did you get?" Chii asked.

"I have no idea; a few hours?" He muttered.

"Haha, awesome." Chii laughed.

Sakura smiled to herself and knocked on the door quietly. "Oh, we have someone at the door!" Chii grinned. "Come in," Syaoran answered softly. Sakura pushed open the door and stepped in, and Chii jumped up to hug her. "Sakura!" She squealed.

"Hi Chii…" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran smiled, "Hello Sakura."

Sakura blushed a little and pulled out the container she'd bought for him with his lunch. "Here's your lunch." Sakura said, handing him the container. He took the container from her hands and smiled, "Thank you." He said softly.

He observed her for a moment, and noticed she looked incredibly pale. "Sakura, are you feeling alright? You're incredibly pale." He murmured.

"Syaoran, I'm just tired." She said softly.

Chii placed her head against her forehead, "No fever." She said, and pulled her hand away.

"I'm going to drop into Rena's on the way home; do you want me to call…?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yes, call me later." He answered. She knew that look in his eyes; he wanted her safe and well.

"Alright…I'll call you later then. I'd best be off." Sakura smiled.

"Bye Sakura!" Chii smiled cheerfully.

"Bye you two." Sakura smiled back as she left the office.

Syaoran sighed. "She hasn't been sleeping." He said softly.

"Is she still having nightmares?" Chii asked sadly.

"Yes, and I don't think she's taking her medication either; she's due to have a script filled. I'm worried." He murmured.

"I wonder why she isn't taking her medication…" Chii wondered.

"I think I might need to go back over Sakura's reports." Syaoran muttered to himself. "Why?" Chii asked. "It's just…a feeling…" He replied quietly, standing up. "Back to work." He sighed.

**Review? **


	2. The Tattoo

**Here's chapter two since I'm bored half to death sitting on my bed.**

Sakura walked up the stairs to her sister's house which she and her husband had bought after Shinji was born; it had a nice backyard out the back for the young child to mess about in, and the front garden was decorated with lovely carnations and roses of different colours. She stood at the front door and knocked twice.

"Coming!" Rena called out cheerfully.

Sakura could hear crashing and banging, and she shook her head. What were the two boys up to now?

Rena opened the door with a goofy smile on her face, wearing her favourite sunflower dress. "Come in!" She ushered Sakura inside and into the lounge room, and she heard another loud crash. "Oh for crying out loud! SHINJI! Rena yelled, storming down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Stop that right now before I make you go to your room!" She yelled.

"Yes mum…" The young child mumbled.

"That was certainly a handful." The familiar voice of Syaoron came down the hall.

"Yes well, maybe you should try chasing him outside next time?" Rena suggested with a hint of sarcasm.

"Perhaps so." He laughed.

Rena sighed. "Sakura's here, I'm going to pour some drinks. Why don't you two go keep her company in the lounge?" She suggested.

"Alright." He replied.

Sakura could hear footsteps approaching and she looked up to see Syaoran's brother walk in carrying the young toddler.

"Hello Sakura; how are you?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm alright… Yourself?" She answered softly.

"Not bad; this one should learn how to behave." He muttered as he messed up his son's hair. Sakura laughed. Syaoron looked at her before speaking again.

"You don't look so well." He said.

"I'm just a little tired." She smiled.

Rena walked in with two glasses of orange juice in her hands, and set them down in front of the two sitting down. She then went and got her own glass and carried in a tray of biscuits. She sat down with her usual smile, "I swear, what will I do with you two boys?" She sighed.

"Nothing." Syaoron laughed.

"Typical. So Sakura, what's going on?" Rena asked, looking over at Sakura with a soft gaze.

Sakura pulled her knees up to rest her chin on and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm still afraid…" She whispered.

Rena smiled sadly, "You haven't been able to sleep well, have you?" She said softly. Sakura shook her head. "What are you afraid of, exactly?" Rena asked.

"I'm so afraid that he'll break out…that he'll come after me again. I don't want to be taken back…I don't want my family to be in danger…" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie…" Rena whispered, standing and going to sit by her sister to comfort her.

"I know I must seem like an idiot and total wreck to have these fears, but I can't shake them; I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Rena shook her head. "You aren't silly. What you've been through is absolutely traumatising. Sakura, just know that you have many people here that love and protect you. It's ok to cry." Rena said soothingly to her sister as she held her gently in her arms.

Syaoron murmured something to Shinji who took off down the hall to his room. "Sakura, I'm sorry if this seems rude, but have you been taking your medication?" He asked softly. Sakura hesitated for a moment, and then shook her head. There was no point in lying to these two because she couldn't lie anyway. "Can I ask why?" He continued.

Sakura didn't really know why. She stayed silent, and he seemed to understand. "Alright…" He murmured.

"Sakura, it's important you take your medicine to help you feel better…" Rena whispered. Sakura continued to stay silent. Rena hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"You're always welcome here. Don't forget that." She said softly. Sakura cried into her sister's shoulder for a long time, and when she finally ran out of tears, she fell asleep with her head in Rena's lap.

"I think we should tell Syaoran about this." Rena murmured softly as she stroked Sakura's pale hair, careful not to wake her sister from her peaceful slumber.

"I agree. I'm a little disturbed about her not taking her medication." Syaoron replied as he stood.

"Can you get a blanket?" Rena asked. He nodded and picked up the blanket from the edge of the couch beside him and draped it over Sakura's sleeping figure for Rena, and then disappeared into the kitchen to call his brother.

Syaoran looked at the clock and sighed. Some of the patients were being difficult, and he never realised how much time had passed; it was nearly four thirty. He picked his phone up off of his desk and checked it to see if Sakura had called yet, and she hadn't. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand, and was surprised to find his brother's number appear on the screen. "Hey." He answered.

"_Hey,"_ His brother replied, _"How's work?"_

"Hectic as usual. What's up?" Syaoran asked.

"_Just wanted to let you know that Sakura's here; She's asleep and Rena's with her." _His brother replied.

"Is she alright?"

"_That's the thing; I don't think she is." _

Syaoran began to worry. "What happened?" He asked, unable to hide his worried tone from his brother.

"_Sakura told Rena that she was still scared about Satoshi coming after her and those she loved. She's still frightened that he'll put her through hell again. She also mentioned that she can't sleep because of nightmares." _Syaoron explained.

"I thought that might be the case…" He murmured.

"_Also, you should know one other thing."_

"What is it?" Syaoran asked quickly.

"_She told us she hasn't been taking her medication."_

Syaoran leant back in his chair and sighed. "I had a feeling she wasn't taking her medication. Did she say why?" He asked.

"_No. I didn't want to push it."_ His brother answered.

"Thanks, I appreciate you telling me." He murmured.

"_Perhaps you should try and prescribe something different; but I wouldn't do that until after you find out why she isn't taking her medication." _Syaoron suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will." He murmured.

"_I have to go now; I'll call if anything happens."_ His brother reassured him.

"Thanks, I appreciate what you're doing for her." Syaoran said gratefully.

"_No problem. Talk later."_ His brother hung up and he placed his mobile down on his desk. He wished his shift would finish so he could go home to Sakura.

Chii came bouncing in with two cups of coffee, and noticed the worry on his face. "What's happened to Sakura?" She asked, instantly knowing that it had something to do with his wife.

"She's so scared…" he replied.

"I wish I could help somehow…" Chii murmured.

When Sakura woke, she felt better than she had in quite some time. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Rena's soft voice chimed. Sakura smiled softly. "I feel a lot better now. Thank you so much."

Rena smiled back. "No worries, but you should be getting home while it's still light. It's almost six. Unless you'd like a lift?" Rena suggested.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'll walk. I need my exercise." Sakura murmured as she sat up.

"Alright." Rena smiled.

"I'll be going then." Sakura hugged her sister goodbye and left the house.

Rena watched her walk down the footpath until she turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

Sakura looked up as the bus approached, and stepped on. She sat down alone, just how she preferred it. The truth was, she still couldn't handle being around people. She could only be close to a select few people, but anyone else became too uncomfortable.

Yes.

She was still very afraid.

Seven stops later she got off, continuing her walk past her usual string of shops and alleys. But something caught her eye.

Blood.

There was a trail of blood leading down an alleyway, and the agent in her kicked in. She slowly followed the trail, being wary of the possible dangers around her, and was shocked to find what it led her to.

A child.

A beautiful young innocent child, covered in blood and deadly pale. Her face was round and beautiful, and her skin pale. Her hair was almost the same shade as Sakura's, only it was darkened by filth and dirt; if it was clean, it would be beautiful-it was long and wavy and in need of a cut and a good wash. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and was wearing a dirty white dress that looked more of a rag. From her features, Sakura would put the young child at about four years old. _Ok Sakura, stay calm; where's the blood coming from?_

Sakura very carefully searched for where the vast amount of blood was coming from, and found a wound in her side. Then she noticed the tattoo.

The same tattoo that had been branded in her own leg seven years ago.

_Stay calm!_

She pulled out her phone and dialled the familiar number of the emergency line, and asked for an ambulance to be sent urgently as a child lay dying at her hands. Her breathing was getting weaker. Sakura could hear the sirens blasting through the streets as they made their way down to the alleyway.

Luckily it didn't take long for the paramedics to arrive.

The child was rushed straight to hospital, and Sakura went with her. She wanted-no, needed to know that the young child would be alright. And that tattoo…

Syaoran had been alerted that a young child was being rushed in via ambulance and needed surgery, so he was waiting in the emergency ward; he looked up as he saw a stretcher being rolled past with a child looking like death, and beside the stretcher was Sakura looking extremely worried and scared. It seemed that his young patient had just arrived.

He followed after and asked the paramedics for details, knowing a serious case when he saw one.

Sakura watched as they wheeled the child into the operating room, and turned to Syaoran. "Please Syaoran, you have to save that child!" She cried. "Shh, it's ok. I'll do everything I can, just as always." He whispered soothingly. Tears stained Sakura's cheeks, and he wanted to wipe them away, but he was needed.

Chii poked her head out, "Syaoran, we need you in here! It's serious!" She cried. He rushed over and went inside, leaving Sakura to wait.

**Oh dear.**


	3. Connection

**Sorry for the late update! Enjoy!**

Syaoran was shocked to see such wounds inflicted on a child; she had lost a lot of blood, and was dying quickly. He and the nurses quickly set to work, and worked hard to keep the young child alive. It was difficult as she kept slipping, but two hours of hard work had paid off; she pulled through.

Sakura looked up as Syaoran walked over. The surgery was over and he was exhausted. "How…how is she?" she asked.

"Her wounds will recover and heal, but the cuts and bruises all over her body suggest abuse. The wounds were pretty deep, so it will take some time to heal; we had to pull pieces of metal out of them… It's a miracle she's survived such deadly wounds." He said.

Sakura was shocked. "Do you know when she'll wake up…?" She asked.

"She's on a heavy dose of morphine, so she'll be out for quite some time-at least till tomorrow morning." Syaoran said.

"Alright…" She whispered.

"Sakura, there was a tattoo on her thigh; it was the same one as what was on your thigh." He murmured. He wasn't sure if he should have told her, but it was probably a good thing that he did. Perhaps she might remember something.

Sakura dropped to her knees. Was it possible!?

"Sakura, you need to breathe." He told her, gripping her shoulders. Suddenly, she calmed upon hearing his voice. "You need to stay calm." He told her softly.

"I want to go home…" She whispered. She didn't know how to handle such news-she was too tired, too shocked, and her hands were covered in the little girls' blood.

"Alright, I'll sign out and we can leave. My shift was supposed to finish hours ago anyway." He murmured. She nodded and allowed him to help her into a standing position.

They left the hospital together and drove home where Sakura went to clean her hands of the blood that covered them, and walked back into the bedroom. Syaoran sat on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Sakura, it's alright." He whispered.

"I'm scared." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"He can't escape without help, you know that-and he hasn't tried to make any attempt. You're going to be ok." He murmured.

"Nowhere is as secure as they say; there have been breakouts before." She muttered. Syaoran didn't know what he could do to calm her; if she'd been taking her medication, she'd be far calmer and more relaxed than at the current moment. "Sakura…" He held her closely, not letting her go.

They stayed like that for several minutes, and then he noticed the state of her dress. "Your dress is covered in dirt and blood." He murmured. Sakura looked down at herself. "Ah shit, I really liked this one too." She muttered, and stood up to pull the pale pink dress over her head. Syaoran looked at the wings on her back, and remembered similar yet smaller markings carved into the child's shoulder on her back on the right.

_I can't tell her about that yet… _he decided.

He stood and took the dress from her and leant in to kiss her. She returned his kiss, and as they parted she gave him her same usual soft smile. He smiled back, "I'll go let this soak for a while, shall I?"

"I could do it myself. Oh, I forgot to bring the washing in…" she suddenly remembered about the washing she'd hung out earlier in the day. He laughed, "Don't stress, I'll pull it in, it'll only take a minute." He said, and disappeared out the bedroom door.

Sakura pulled on her dressing gown and sat down on the bed. She sighed; she felt guilty that she was always such a difficult case to handle. She heard her phone go off, and she walked over to her handbag, pulling her phone out. It was Rena.  
R: Hey Sakura! Chii was wondering if you and I would like to go out for lunch this weekend? And then maybe a little shopping afterwards.

Sakura smiled.

S: Sure, how about the new café that opened up at the shopping centre?

A few minutes later another text came through.

R: Sounds great! I'll ask Chii.

S: Alright, text me the details tomorrow.

R: Sure thing! Have a good night! Love you.

Sakura smiled. Rena always ended their text conversations with "Love You". She looked up as Syaoran walked in and she placed her phone down. "Who was texting you?" He asked.

"It was Rena; she was asking if I'd like to go out for lunch with her and Chii this weekend." Sakura replied.

"That sounds nice." He said as he pulled off his jacket.

She nodded, "She'll text me the details tomorrow." She said softly. She watched as he undid his tie and threw it in the basket beside him.

She stepped forward and slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. He leant in and kissed her, holding her close to him. Sakura began to unbutton his shirt, and then slid it off his shoulders as they kissed. He slid his hands down her sides and stopped at the belt of her dressing gown, untying it so that it fell open. She wasn't afraid as she used to be, but she was still a little timid. She knew he would never hurt her, but years of rape and abuse had scarred her, and he understood that. "Sakura…" He whispered her name softly, sending a shiver up her spine. She allowed him to push her dressing gown off her shoulders and onto the floor, and he feathered kisses down her neck to her collar bone. She gasped at the touch of his lips against her skin, and the touch of his fingers up her back. He unclipped her bra and pulled it from her body, dropping it on top of her dressing gown.

They finished undressing each other, and as they lay on the bed Sakura looked up at him as he held himself above her. He leant in and kissed her, licking her bottom lip in plea for entrance. She parted her lips, allowing him entrance into her cavern. She arched her back, pressing her chest up against his and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his warm skin beneath her fingers. She suddenly felt the need for him to be much closer to her, closer than he already was. He slid his hand slowly, almost teasingly, down her side and to her hip, sliding it across to between her legs. He received a sudden gasp of pleasure from Sakura, and her breathing grew heavier with his intimate touch. She wanted more, and he knew it.

Sweaty and exhausted, they lay together beneath the bed sheet, holding each other close. It was a warm night, and there was supposed to be a thunderstorm later. Syaoran was stroking her hair softly, and she was feeling quite content as she lay there in his arms.

"Sakura." He said softly.

"Mm?" She answered.

"Do you want to come with me to the hospital tomorrow?" He asked softly.

"Is…is that ok?" She asked.

"You seem restless about the child that came in today." He said.

"I can't leave her alone." Sakura whispered.

He sighed. "Alright, I also want to do a check-up." He murmured.

Sakura groaned. That meant needles. She hadn't gotten over her phobia of needles either. "Why now?" She muttered.

"Because I want to check that everything is ok." He said with a serious tone to his voice.

"Alright…" She whispered.

He kissed her forehead softly and rested his head against hers. "Sakura, can you please tell me why you aren't taking your medication?" He asked softly. Sakura went rigid. "Please, if something isn't right with the medication, I need to know." He said, noticing her tense posture.

"It makes me feel light headed and dizzy, and sometimes I feel sick. I don't want to take it." She said quietly. Syaoran understood now; it was bringing back some extremely unpleasant memories of drugs that were forced into her body when she was held captive, and it was making it harder for her to take her medication.

"Thank you for telling me." He said softly. "I was worried."

Sakura was shocked. She was expecting him to be angry. She couldn't stop herself from crying. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I was afraid you'd be angry…" she whispered.

He smiled. "I'm not going to get angry with you over something like this. But I will get very worried, so I need you to let me know what's going on." He told her as he wiped her tears away.

"Ok…" She replied softly.

"Now go to sleep; you've had a rough day." He murmured. She closed her eyes, relaxing into his warmth. Within moments she was asleep, and so was he.


	4. Her Irises

**I'm so tired right now... Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Morning came and Sakura woke feeling refreshed. She hadn't slept so well in a long time. She looked over to find Syaoran still asleep, and let out a sigh.

She poked him, "You need to wake up." She said.

He groaned.

"No, wake up or you'll be late-again! And Fai won't be too pleased." She said.

"What's the time…?" he asked tiredly.

"Five." She answered.

"Ugh." He groaned.

"I'm going to have a shower, join me when you're ready." She said softly as she sat up.

"Mm." He mumbled.

She laughed to herself as she stood and made her way into the bathroom and turned on the water. A few moments later he followed and joined her, the warm water waking him up.

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, Syaoran wandered out to the lounge and turned on the early morning news. He was shocked to find that what was plastered all over the screen was:

_BREAKOUT AT SERPENTS HILL  
KILLER RUNS LOOSE_

He turned off the TV before Sakura could see it, and walked into the kitchen to boil the kettle. She wandered in wearing a light blue dress with black roses on it, and he smiled. "You look lovely." He said softly. She smiled and blushed, and then turned to let Tabby outside for the day.

Syaoran noticed his phone flashing, alerting him of a message. He picked it up and looked at it, finding it to be from Fai.

F: Don't let Sakura see the news.  
S: I know. What happened?  
F: Yuui and the others are looking into it right now. They'll know shortly. Until then keep Sakura close.  
S: Will do.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, noticing the look of discomfort on Syaoran's face.

He locked his phone and put it in his pocket, smiling back at her. "Nothing, why?" He asked.

"You looked…upset." She said.

"Really, I'm fine." He murmured. Sakura didn't seem at all convinced.

"Alright." She said softly with a smile.

They ate breakfast together and then finished getting ready, and then headed out the door. "Looks like it's going to be another warm day…" Syaoran sighed.

Upon arrival at the hospital and after signing in, Chii popped up in front of the two. "Nurse Chii reporting for duty!" She announced.

"Morning." Syaoran muttered.

"I see someone managed to get up this morning! Thank you Sakura, he's hopeless." Chii sighed as they headed for the elevator.

Sakura laughed. "Yes well, I can't say he's a morning person." She giggled.

"Definitely not!" Chii agreed.

"I can hear you." Syaoran said irritably.

"We know." The two girls replied cheerfully.

"Gee, thanks." He muttered as he punched the up arrow.

"You're welcome." Chii replied.

They reached the floor to the psych ward and children's ward, and headed for Syaoran's office. "So Syaoran, are we checking on that child first?" Chii asked.

"Yes." He answered, turning into his office. He placed his things down and pulled up the child's details on the computer. "No name?" He said out loud.

"She's not on file. We called the police and she doesn't match any of the missing children. Apparently she's a complete mystery." Chii said.

"I'll ask Rena to do a run through…" Sakura said.

"Alright." Syaoran murmured.

They headed for the children's ward, and were greeted by a lot of giggling nurses. Syaoran showed absolutely no interest and continued down to room five, and quietly opened the door. The young girl was still asleep, and her bandages needed changing.

"Chii, can you please change her IV fluids please?" He asked quietly so he didn't wake the sleeping girl. Chii did as asked while Syaoran changed her bandages and tended to her wounds.

"Sakura, she'll be awake later today-hopefully. But for now can you come with me?" He requested. Sakura nodded and stood, following him out of the room and to the examination room next to his office. Chii was already getting things ready.

Afterwards, as he received the results, he looked over them with a strange expression on his face. Chii looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. "What?" She asked.

"Something doesn't make sense…" He murmured.

"What doesn't make sense?" Chii asked.

"Take a look." He yawned, handing her the clipboard.

Chii looked and her eyes widened. "WHAT!?" She shrieked.

"Shh; Sakura's outside." He said.

"Sorry. Hmm, maybe you should do a few more tests, just to be absolutely certain." She said.

"I'm going to tell her to get an ultrasound and a few more blood tests." He murmured.

"I agree." Chii sighed.

_What the hell is going on?_ He wondered. "Chii?" He said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Can you get me her old reports please?" He requested.

"Yep." She said, and stood up to walk over to the cabinet.

She pulled out a large folder and set it down beside him. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem. Gotta check up on patients now, catch you later!" Chii smiled.

"Tell Sakura to come in." He said. Chii did so and Sakura entered his office.

"How's your arm?" He asked.

"It's fine." She said softly. He knew she was lying but he didn't say anything, because he also knew that Sakura would deny what he said.

"Sakura, I need to verify something, but to do that, I need you to have a few more tests done." He said softly.

"Oh…what is it you need to verify?" She asked.

"I don't want to tell you unless I know for certain." He said.

She seemed a little uncomfortable. "And what about the tests…?" She asked.

"I'd like for you to get an ultrasound and a few more blood tests." He said gently.

"I'm sick of needles, I don't want any more." She said, looking away irritably. He knew she was afraid, but it was necessary.

"I know you're afraid, but it's completely necessary." He said calmly.

"Is it really?" She asked.

"I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think it was." He said seriously.

"Alright." Sakura gave in with a slight shudder to her voice.

He handed her the forms and then pulled up her medication history on the computer. "You should probably go back to see your psychiatrist again." He murmured.

"No." She refused to.

"Sakura." He looked at her, and found she was looking at her knees, her body shaking. "What's going on?" He asked, suddenly becoming worried about her mental wellbeing.

"I can't talk about it." She whispered. He suddenly felt saddened by being closed off from her heart.

"Is it something I've done?" He asked softly.

She looked shocked. "No, never!" she cried.

"That's a relief." He said.

She stayed quiet. "I'll leave it to you to tell me when the time is right. For now I'll call him and sort out something for medication." He said.

"Thank you…" She murmured, grateful that he didn't push it any further. He stood and saw her to the door.

"What will you do now?" He asked.

"I want to go and sit with the young child." She replied.

"Alright, don't leave the hospital without telling me." He said.

She looked at him with a strange expression. "Ok…" she replied, and headed off towards the children's ward.

Sakura opened the door and sat down in the chair beside the bed. The poor child was covered in bandages, but she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Some of the nurses had already given the child a shower, and now that she had a bit more colour in her face, Sakura could tell that she did indeed have quite pale skin, just like she did. Her hair was quite a pale caramel colour, with streaks of a darker colour. Sakura worried about what this child had been through, what horrors she had seen.

"Who are you…?" She whispered as she reached over, brushing some of her hair out of her face. She suddenly felt a strange sense of nostalgia, almost as if she knew this child.

_That's impossible! I can't possibly know this child!_

She shook the feeling away, or tried to, and sat back in her seat. She rummaged through her handbag until she found her book and pulled it out, flicking to the page she was up to while she waited for the child to awaken.

Two hours had passed and Sakura had finished her book. "Darn…" She muttered, placing it back in her handbag. She pulled out her phone and found she had a text from Rena.

R: Hey! How are you today?

Sakura smiled and quickly answered her sister.

S: I'm better today; I was able to sleep last night. I have to get some more blood tests though…  
R: Still not a fan of those needles huh? I'm glad you were able to get some more sleep.  
S: Nope. Hate them.  
R: Aww, but you wouldn't need them unless they were necessary, right?

Sakura sighed.

S: That's what he said…  
R: Then you have nothing to fear!

Sakura smiled; she was glad she still had her sister. Suddenly she noticed movement beside her, and she put her phone away. The girl's eye lids slowly lifted, revealing shocking purple irises.

**Oh My.**

**Review!? Please?**


	5. Amnesiac

Sakura hit the nurses call button, and Chii came rushing in moments later. "What's going on?" She asked.

"She woke up." Sakura whispered.

Chii walked over and the child continued to lie there, staring at the roof, blinking occasionally. "Sweetie, can you hear me?" She asked sweetly. The child didn't respond. Chii slipped her hand underneath the child's, "Can you squeeze my fingers?" she asked.

The child did so, but continued to stare at the roof. She seemed very out of sorts. "I'm going to go get Syaoran, something doesn't seem right." Chii said.

"Alright…" Sakura replied, and watched as the young child continued to stare at the roof. It was as if she had never seen the ceiling before. She observed her as she stared; she didn't seem to know where she was.

A few moments later Syaoran entered with Chii behind him. "Sakura, what have you noticed since she woke up?" He asked. Sakura was surprised by the sudden question.

"She doesn't seem to recognise where she is; she stares at the roof like she's never seen it before, and her eyes seem blank of all emotion…" She murmured.

"Thanks." He replied, pulling one of the plastic chairs up beside the bed.

"Do you have a name?" He asked softly.

The young child shook her head. If she did, she clearly didn't remember what her name was or who she was.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Again, she shook her head.

Syaoran seemed disturbed. "I don't have a medical history to look at… I'll start off with some tests for short and long term memory recall, and then perhaps some tests related to thought processes. I'll see how it goes from there." He murmured.

Sakura looked at him with worried eyes. He offered her a comforting smile, but it did little. He left with Chii, and Sakura was left alone with the young child who continued to stare at the roof. She pulled out her phone and called her sister quickly, knowing that if this girl had family then they needed to know she was safe, and Rena would be able to find them.

"_Hello?" _Rena's cheerful voice answered.

"Rena, it's urgent." Sakura murmured.

"_What is it?" _Rena's voice suddenly became a lot more serious.

"Can you do me a favour?" Sakura asked.

"…_Sure." _

"I need you to find out who this child I'm sitting beside is, and if she has any family." Sakura said.

"_Send a photo; I'll do it now." _Rena said.

"Thanks." Sakura hung up and sent through a photo to her sister. She knew that since Rena was capable of going through the files held anywhere in the country, then they would surely find something if this child was registered somewhere on some system.

A few moments later, Rena called back. _"Sorry Sakura, there's nothing coming up for this child." _Rena said sadly.

"I see… Thanks anyway." Sakura replied. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. She hung up and sighed. This child didn't have a name, and wasn't registered in the system. She had the same tattoo that had been on her own leg once before. Who in the world was she?

Hours later the child sat in a chair before a middle aged woman who was conducting several tests to do with memory recall. Sakura waited outside, unsure as to what to do with herself. She looked up to see the smiling face of her cousin standing in front of her, holding a cup of coffee.

"I hear you've been looking after a young child." He said, sitting down beside her.

"I'm surprised you're not in your office Fai." Sakura muttered.

"Ouch, that was unusually harsh for you. So what's happening?" He asked.

"They're testing for retrograde amnesia." She said sadly. Why did it hurt?

"Retrograde amnesia? Sounds serious." Fai said.

"From the bruises and wounds on her body, I'd say that if she does have amnesia it would be from the trauma of her past." Sakura said.

"I see…" Fai murmured.

Sakura looked up at her cousin sadly, "Fai, she has no family and no name; what will happen to her?" she asked.

"She's got to have a family somewhere." Fai said.

"I called Rena and asked her to do a check; she couldn't find any matches." Sakura argued.

"What about DNA tests?" He asked.

"Against whom?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well she has that tattoo right? Maybe she's a child of one of the women that was held captive." He said. Sakura hadn't thought of that. Was it even possible? Satoshi's history did say that the men raped women so that they got pregnant and had their children to carry on the legacy.

"It could be possible…" she murmured.

"Well, I've got to get going. I'll see you later Sakura." Fai smiled, and left her to wait.

Syaoran looked at the overall test results and sighed. "She doesn't seem to recall anything prior to waking up." He murmured.

Chii looked at him, "What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I want to make sure she hasn't got any serious head injuries first. Not that anything was visible, but we don't know where she's come from. Maybe a CT scan to see if anything shows up and a few more tests…" He murmured.

"Alrighty." Chii replied.

Sakura never left the child's side, watching over her as she stared at the world around her. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was familiar in some way, like she should know this child. It had been a long day of tests, and the next few weeks would continue to be that way until they could confirm the diagnosis. Night had fallen almost a little too quickly for Sakura, but the child seemed completely oblivious to it, and continued to stare at the world around her. Syaoran stepped in and looked over at Sakura.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" He asked.

She stood and followed him out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled.

He sighed. "At the moment it is looking like amnesia, but I won't know for certain until we do more tests." He replied.

"Alright…" She replied.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing; I'm a little worried is all." She replied sadly.

He smiled. "Everything will be ok." He said softly. She nodded as if holding onto the words for hope.

But when she got home that night, what little hope she had left was shattered when she turned on the news.

**Reviews would be great, right about now...**


	6. Instability

**Hi Everyone!  
Here's the next chapter-hope you enjoy!**

**So what's with the lack of Reviews...? Come one, you're killing me!**

Syaoran walked into the lounge room to find Sakura crumpled on the floor in a heap, screaming and crying. He rushed to her side, looking over at the screen of the TV to find the familiar words of the escape at Serpents Hill. He turned it off and despite her kicking and screaming, pulled her into his arms.

"No, it can't be true!" She screamed, holding her head in her hands.

"Sakura, you need to calm down!" He said, shaking her shoulders. She looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around him, falling into a fit of tears. She cried for a long time, cried herself to sleep in his embrace.

Syaoran carefully picked her up and carried her down to their room, placing her in bed before walking out into the kitchen to make dinner. He set some aside for Sakura to have later when she woke up and then sat down to eat. When he finished, he picked up the phone and called his brother's household, greeted by Rena.

"_Hello, Rena speaking." _She answered in her usual cheerful manner.

"Hello Rena, how are you?" He answered.

"_Oh hello! I'm not too bad; I've been chasing my son around the house all afternoon. Such a pain." _She sighed.

"What did he do this time?"

"_Oh he only drew on the walls." _She replied.

"Oh, I see." He laughed.

"_What about you, how have you been?" _Rena asked softly.

Syaoran sighed heavily.

"_Oh dear. What's wrong?" Rena asked. _

"Sakura saw the news…" He said softly. He heard Rena let out a sigh.

"_Is that so…? What happened?" _She asked.

"It wasn't pretty… She was on the floor, holding her head in her hands screaming and crying." He explained.

"_Oh… Um…I did a background check on her psychiatrist…" _Rena's voice shook a little.

"Were you suspecting something?" He asked.

"_I didn't know for certain…but after looking into his history I'm a little worried…" _she murmured.

"Why…?" He asked, starting to become even more worried.

"_Well…he's been arrested and charged several times with sexual assault and once with the rape of a patient, but one case only ever came out successful…" _she answered. Syaoran went rigid. Was this what Sakura couldn't tell him about, why she couldn't return to her psychiatrist? God, if he had known, he would have sent her to someone else!

"Do you think Sakura is being harassed by him?" He almost growled.

"_I don't know…the only way to find out would be from her…" _she replied.

"Thanks for letting me know. Can I speak with my brother?" He asked.

"_Sure, I'll just get him." _Rena replied. There was silence for a moment or two, and then he finally picked up the phone.

"_Hey."_ Syaoron answered.

"Hello," Syaoran greeted his brother.

"_What's up?"_ His brother asked.

"Sakura saw the news; she fell into a fit." He answered.

"_That's not good. How is she now?" _Syaoron asked.

"She's sleeping." Syaoran answered softly.

"_Alright. What's happening with her psychiatrist?" _

"She'll be seeing someone new." He sighed.

"_Rena's worried she's being abused again."_

"I am too…" Syaoran admitted. He didn't want her to suffer any more torment and pain. "What the hell do I do?"

"_I don't know, but there is one thing I can tell you, and that is protect her like no other." _His brother answered.

Their phone call was cut short by a scream from down the hallway. Sakura had woken in another fit. "Sorry, I need to go." He murmured.

"_Let us know when everything has calmed down." _He said.

"Thanks, catch you later." Syaoran hung up quickly and rushed down the hall to their room; Sakura was screaming and crying out, tears running down her face yet again.

_Could this be worse than when she first came to the hospital? _He wondered, becoming more worried and concerned about her. "Sakura, please, you need to calm down…" he said softly. She calmed a little, and her screams ceased. But she was still crying hysterically. He leant in and pulled her up into his arms. "Sakura, what can I do to help you?" He asked softly. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried; he held her just like always. After she was finished crying, she drew him in for a long kiss, which quickly turned into something else.

Morning came and Sakura woke feeling ill. Syaoran wasn't beside her, so he was already awake and probably in the kitchen. She quickly deduced it to being brought on by an overload of stress, and headed for the bathroom where she vomited in the sink.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called out from the bedroom, sounding rather worried.

Before she could answer though, she vomited again. She could hear him walking towards the bathroom, and as he entered he saw her leaning over the sink looking rather pale and frail. Her skin was hot to the touch, burning up with a fever. "You're not well…I'll see if Rena can come around and look after you while I'm at work today…" He murmured.

"I don't want to be alone…" she whispered.

"I know, and I don't want to leave you while you're like this, but there's a child who needs my help. If possible, I can try and get home early." He said softly. She nodded and he kissed her softly on the forehead before helping her back over to the bed.

"I'm going to call Rena; for now, get some sleep." He said softly. She shut her eyes and he stayed with her until she fell asleep.

When Sakura woke up she could hear voices out in the kitchen, talking. She lay there, listening.

"We already know that child is connected to the case, there's no doubt about it." It was Yuui's voice.

"Yes, but the problem is, who's her mother?" Rena questioned.

"We won't know unless we went straight to the source of information, who's escaped from the prison." Kurogane muttered unhappily.

"My sister isn't handling the news too well… Syaoran said she's fallen ill…" Rena murmured sadly.

"We can't expect her to; not with what she's been through." Yuui said.

"You're also in danger, and you should know that." Kurogane told Rena.

"I know…" She said softly.

"But your family will be kept safe, rest assured." Yuui told her.

"Thank you, but what about Sakura? She's more important right now." Rena said.

"Yes, no need to worry. There's already a strict watch placed over the house; Syaoran has been notified." Yuui answered.

"Good." Rena sighed with relief.

Sakura sat up and pulled on her nightgown and dressing gown, and then walked out. "When were you going to tell me?" She asked, gaining their attention.

Everyone looked over, surprised to see her awake. "Sakura, good morning." Rena smiled, dodging her question. But Sakura knew what she was doing.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

Rena looked down at her knees. "We're sorry… we knew how afraid you were, and we didn't want you to fall ill." Rena murmured sadly.

"What's being done about Satoshi?" Sakura demanded.

"We're still trying to figure out where he could be, the motive and what he really wants." Kurogane answered.

"I see… How does the child mix in with all of this?" She asked. Yuui looked at Kurogane who shrugged, and then back at Sakura.

"We suspect she might be his child given that tattoo and the wings on her shoulder. We won't know for certain unless we got answers straight from the source, being the child or Satoshi. But if what Syaoran says about the child having Amnesia is true, then that's out the window." Yuui said.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. The wings-they were certainly his mark. "What about her mother; what can we do to find her?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you'll probably hate me for suggesting it, but DNA testing of all of the surviving women that Satoshi had taken." Yuui answered.

"That's fine by me; as long as we find her mother." Sakura murmured. They all seemed surprised by her agreeing so easily.

"Are you sure?" Rena asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"Ok…" She murmured.

Sakura suddenly felt sick again, and ran to the bathroom. Rena got up and went after her, finding her vomiting in the sink. She rubbed her back and held her hair out of her eyes for her. Once she was finished, Rena sat her down on the bed in the bedroom. "Do you feel any better? Do you want a glass of water?" Rena asked.

"A glass of water would be nice…" Sakura answered.

Rena left the room quickly and returned with a glass of water for Sakura, who drank slowly. "I wish I could help…" Rena said sadly.

"I'll be ok, I just need some rest." Sakura smiled.

"If there's anything you need or want, let me know." She smiled back. Sakura nodded. "Thank you." She whispered.

Rena left her to rest for little longer, and went and sat out with the others. "Is she ok?" Yuui asked.

"I think she'll be fine once she's had some rest." She replied.

"Why does she have to go through this?" The blonde sighed.

"That's what I'd like to know…" Rena said sadly.

**Review please?**


	7. Confusion

**Another chapter...**

Syaoran was having similar thoughts running through his head as he sat in his office, looking over Sakura's old medical reports. Something seemed very wrong, like the words weren't his or Chii's. "What is this…?" He muttered. Chii, who had just walked in, looked over his shoulder at the report he was reading. It was one that she was supposed to have written, but she quickly recognised that it wasn't her work.

"I didn't write that." She said, placing a cup down beside him.

Syaoran groaned. "Oh shit, I don't want to put her through that sort of examination again." He said, flicking through the pages of her reports and highlighting the parts that didn't add up or seem right.

"So what exactly do you think is wrong with her reports now?" Chii asked, "usually you can pick these things up straight away."

"I think someone's tampered with the documents and replaced them." He sighed.

"Oh shit. Is that why Sakura's results made no sense?" She asked.

"Probably. But even so, I need to make sure…" He murmured.

"Poor girl… I'll make sure she has fun on the weekend, don't you worry!" Chii beamed as she walked out of the office.

"Thanks, she really needs it." He called back.

He put Sakura's folder away and pulled out the child's results from her tests earlier that morning, but before he could look at them there was a knock at the door. He looked over at the door to find a young man around his age with hazel eyes and short copper hair standing there. He seemed to have a strong build, and would have been around his height.

"Sorry to bother you doctor, but do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He asked politely.

Syaoran stood, "Come in," he said, gesturing to the empty seat besides his desk.

The man shut the door for privacy before sitting down. "I'm agent Greene. Sorry to interrupt your busy schedule." He said.

"No, that's fine. Is this in regards to Sakura?" Syaoran asked, wondering why an agent would want to question him.

"Well yes and no. I'd like to ask some questions about the child under your care." The agent requested.

"I hate to be rude, but can I see your credentials before continuing any further?" Syaoran asked-not rudely-almost protectively. The agent slid his hand into his jacket and pulled out his credentials, showing Syaoran. He nodded, "Alright, sorry; I've had trouble in the past." He said.

"Yes, I am aware of your circumstances." Agent Greene smiled calmly.

"So what is it you wanted to ask?" Syaoran asked politely.

"Well, it's about the wounds on the child's body; what did you find, exactly?" The agent asked.

Syaoran sighed. "To be honest, I'm surprised she's even alive. She had a very deep wound in her stomach and in her sides, and from those wounds I had to pull pieces of metal. Her body was covered in dark bruises that suggested physical abuse, and she had numerous cuts along her arms and back. What really caught my attention were the wings carved into her shoulder and the tattoo on her thigh, the same two things that Sakura has." He explained.

"The tattoo on her thigh was definitely of a skull and phoenix?" Agent Greene questioned.

"Yes, it was definitely the same one." He answered.

"I see…and the child doesn't remember a thing about what happened to her?" He asked.

"I wouldn't try to push her. Whether she has retrograde amnesia or PTSD and can't talk about it, you can't force her. She can't talk-or should I say, she won't speak." Syaoran replied.

"Alright, that's ok. About Miss Sakura, what have you noticed?" Agent Greene asked.

"Sakura's still very fragile at the moment. But I did notice that there's something peculiar about her reports from when she first came in two years ago." Syaoran said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, it seems they've been tampered with; her nurse, Chii, wouldn't have written something so… I don't know how to word it… But in any case, it doesn't add up; what Sakura's results are telling me now are the complete opposite of what they were two years ago." Syaoran murmured.

"So you and your nurse didn't write half the reports?" Agent Greene asked.

"Oh don't get me wrong; we wrote all of them, but the wording has been completely changed in some areas, as if edited." Syaoran muttered.

Agent Greene thought for a moment. "That's…strange." He said. "Thank you for your time. We appreciate it."

"No problem." Syaoran shrugged.

"Have a good afternoon, doctor." The agent smiled. "You too." Syaoran answered.

After the agents visit, Syaoran headed down to the children's ward to check on the child. She was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling again. He needed to check her wounds, and changed her dressings. She hardly seemed fazed by his touch.

"How are you feeling today?" Syaoran asked gently, taking her blood pressure.

She didn't answer. He sighed and sat down beside her bed in the chair, observing her actions for a little while.

Sakura was asleep when Syaoran got home. Rena was typing something at the speed of lightning on her laptop while his brother sat on the couch with his son asleep in his lap.

"Hello." Syaoran greeted.

"You're home early." Both adults said at the same time.

"How's Sakura?" He asked.

"She's asleep; she didn't eat much though, she said it tasted strange. Probably because she's been vomiting most of the day." Rena murmured as she concentrated on whatever work she was doing.

"Oh…maybe I should have stayed home then…" He muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

Sakura was indeed asleep, and she looked pale and sick as she lay in the sheets. He checked for a fever, shocked to find that it was higher than it was in the morning.

"Sakura…" He whispered.

She shifted and her eyes opened. She smiled upon seeing him, and sat up. "How was work?" She asked.

"It was alright; testing is almost finished for the young child." He smiled.

"That's good." She replied.

"Do you want something for the nausea?" He asked.

"Alright…" She murmured.

He stood up and went out to the kitchen to get Sakura something for the nausea, and noticed Rena had stopped doing work on her laptop. Instead she'd started playing Tetris and was getting increasingly annoyed with it. He returned to the bedroom with a glass of water and some medication for Sakura, who took it and decided to lie back down. He left her to rest and went out to the kitchen.

"So, was work eventful?" his brother asked.

"I had someone come and interview me." Syaoran replied, pulling something out so he could start making dinner.

"Agent Greene?" Rena asked.

"Yeah. It was just a few questions about Sakura." He replied.

"Oh-speaking of Sakura; is she awake?" Rena asked suddenly.

"Hm? Yes, I left her to rest."

"Alright. We should be heading home ourselves. If you need anything, just give us a call." Rena smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

His brother stood from the couch, "Have a good evening." He said.

"You too." He replied.

They left and Syaoran made dinner for himself and Sakura. She got up to eat with him, and watched a little bit of television with him before they headed off to bed. There wasn't anything interesting on TV, but that was fine. Sakura looked up at Syaoran and noticed how tired he looked.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just tired." He smiled.

"Should we go to bed then?" she asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. It's another long day tomorrow." He said.

He turned off the television and they headed off to bed together, Sakura tired from being ill all day and Syaoran tired from work.


	8. Watched

Testing for the young child had finally been completed, and a final diagnosis was given. She did indeed have retrograde amnesia, unable to recall her past memories, but she could still make new memories. She was still able to identify her nurse, Chii, and Syaoran when she saw them as they were the two people she most frequently saw on a daily basis. She even remembered Sakura's face, who came to visit her frequently.

The problem was, who did she belong to, and who was she?

Sakura's team were investigating the breakout and the child both at the same time, and Sakura still wasn't coping well.

Sakura sat in a chair with her head turned the other way as blood was being taken from her silvery blue veins; she'd finally been forced out of the house and into pathology by Syaoran to get her blood tests done, and later that day she had an appointment for an ultrasound. She wasn't happy.

Syaoran was sitting in the room with her, watching carefully in case something went wrong.

"All done." The woman said with a smile.

"Thank you…" Sakura smiled timidly, and quickly left the room.

Syaoran followed after her, catching her hand. "Sakura." He said softly.

"I got scared." She whispered.

"It's alright now." He murmured.

"Can we go home now?" She asked as she shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"You still have that appointment." He pointed out.

She let out a sigh of annoyance, "This sucks." She muttered under her breath.

She sat in the waiting room of the clinic, and it didn't take long for Sakura to be called up. She didn't like the feeling of the cold substance against her skin, and they began the ultrasound with Syaoran present in the room. He'd been watching the screen and wasn't surprised with what was displayed.

_Where have I felt this feeling before?_ Sakura wondered as they continued with the ultrasound.

Syaoran grabbed her hand, holding it gently, and she felt calmed.

When they were done, she was glad to be out of there. "Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" he asked.

"Not really…" She replied.

"Nowhere?" he asked.

"Maybe a café?" She mumbled.

"As you wish." He smiled.

While they were out, however, Syaoran got an urgent phone call from the hospital requesting his assistance. It was to do with the young child; apparently she'd fallen into a fit, and they were unsure what to do. From what they had described, it was similar to one of Sakura's when she broke down. He wondered if she'd remembered something to cause such a fit.

"Go." Sakura said urgently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and left to go to the hospital, leaving Sakura at the small café on her own.

Chii was restraining the young child with the help of a few other nurses when Syaoran walked in; she was screaming and crying hysterically, thrashing about and re-opening her wounds while tears ran down her doll-like face. Syaoran rushed over, shooing the nurses away and taking control. He tried to calm her, like he would any other patient, but she wouldn't come out of her state. He ended up having to turn to his last resort, and sedated her. She quietened and fell into a deep sleep. He sighed; this felt far too similar to Sakura's fits.

He left the room and Chii spotted him, "That fit was a lot like Sakura's were once, wasn't it?" She said softly.

"Yes…I want to know what happened." He said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. All of a sudden I heard screaming, but there was something a little more disturbing; her window was open when I ran in. It was shut earlier." She murmured.

Syaoran felt his stomach make an uncomfortable flip. "Thanks for letting me know, I'll have to let Sakura's team know." He murmured.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Chii smiled.

"It's alright, but I need to get back to Sakura." He said.

"Oh-how is she?" Chii asked.

"She'll be ok; come by later and see her, she'll like that."

Chii nodded, "Sure!"

Sakura entered the house and headed for the lounge room. She was feeling ill, so she lay down on the couch. Tabby jumped up on her stomach, causing her to groan.

"Jesus Tabby, you love to jump on me…"

Tabby meowed and curled up on her stomach, purring while Sakura pet her.

Syaoran opened the door to his house and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He entered the lounge and found Sakura asleep on the couch with Tabby curled up on her stomach. He left her to rest and picked up a book he'd started reading, sitting down at the end of her feet and continued reading.

It was an hour later when Sakura woke; she saw Syaoran sitting at her feet, and poked him with her foot. He looked up from his book and smiled. "Have a nice sleep?" He asked.

"I suppose. What was going on with that child?" She asked.

"She had a fit, much like one of yours when you were hospitalised." He murmured.

"I see…what else happened?" Sakura asked.

"What?"

"My fits had triggers. Something must have triggered her; did the nurses say anything?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Chii did say that when she entered her room her window was wide open despite the fact she'd left it closed." Syaoran said.

"Hmm…I'll let Yuui know." Sakura said, standing up and picking up the phone to dial the number of her cousins phone.

She spoke to her cousin quickly, and then hung the phone up. She sat down next to her husband and rested her head against his shoulder. "Sakura, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling unwell again." She mumbled.

He hugged her.

"Syaoran, what did that ultrasound show?" She asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He murmured. "Now is not the time."

"Ok…" she mumbled.

After dinner, Chii came by with a cake for Sakura. "Sakura! I bought you a cake!" She called out cheerfully.

"Unhealthy as always, nurse." Syaoran muttered from his seat.

"Shut your face!" Chii snapped.

"What kind?" Sakura piped up.

"Marble cheesecake!"

"Oh cool!" Sakura smiled, and got up off the couch to join her friend.

Fai walked through and sat down with Syaoran, "How did the appointments go?" The blonde asked.

"They went ok. We dropped into a café afterwards, but I was called into the hospital shortly after." Syaoran said.

"I see… There was a dead body found outside the hospital this morning; Yuui and his team are looking into it." Fai murmured quietly.

"Jesus. Have they been identified?" Syaoran asked.

"Not yet. It's a young twenty three year old."

Syaoran felt his blood run cold. This murder was too similar to what was happening two years ago. "Shit." He swore.

Sakura looked up from the kitchen bench having heard her husband swear. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He quickly smiled and shook his head, "Nothing, just forgot something stupid is all." He lied.

She sighed and carried a piece of cake and fork over to him. "Ok." She said.

Chii sat with Sakura at the table and smiled. Sakura blinked, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"So, how's married life for you two?" Sakura muttered.

"Life is great!" Chii beamed.

Sakura smiled, "That's good. How's Freya and her daughter?"

"Freya is well; she's picked up work at the hospital again as I'm sure you know. And my niece is doing just fine." Chii beamed.

"That's great." Sakura smiled.

"You had a DNA sample taken the other day, right?" Chii piped up.

"What? Oh right, yeah I did." Sakura replied.

"So do you think they'll find out who her mother is that way?" Chii asked.

"It's a very likely possibility, but who knows." Sakura said.

"I hope they do…" Chii sighed.

"It's also a very likely possibility that if that child belongs to a woman that Satoshi tormented, then she may not want anything to do with the poor child." Sakura said darkly.

"What!?" Chii cried.

"Psychological trauma does strange things to the mind. They'll do anything not to be reminded of the past." Sakura said sadly.

"Oh…I guess that's true then…"

Sakura felt a strange prickling sensation in the back of her neck. She span around, looking out the window. Nothing was there.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked with concern.

"I thought I felt someone watching me…" She murmured. She turned back around and shrugged it off, "Oh well."

"Hey, wanna go see a movie on the weekend?" Chii piped up.

"Sure, what do you wanna see?" Sakura asked.

"We could go see Scarlet?"

"Oh, that new film based around something to do with magic or something?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Chii smiled.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Let's invite Rena!"

"Ok," Sakura smiled.

They made their plans and then Chii and Fai headed home for it got too late. Sakura was tired as was Syaoran, and so they headed off to bed early. Before heading to bed, Sakura looked back out the window, unable to shake the feeling she was being watched.

"Sakura?"

She looked over at Syaoran to find worry displayed on his face, and she smiled. "Coming."

She left the window and crawled into bed, and tried to get some sleep.


	9. News

The next morning they were woken by the house phone ringing; Syaoran picked up the phone beside the bed and answered, still half asleep.

"Hello?" He answered tiredly.

"_Sorry, did I wake you?"_ It was Yuui.

"Nah, it's fine. What's going on?" he asked.

"_Could I speak with Sakura?" _Yuui asked.

"Yep…" Syaoran handed the phone to Sakura who, annoyed she'd been woken, took the phone.

"What do you want?" She muttered unhappily.

"_Sorry to have woken you, but could you come down to HQ please? Soon, preferably." _ He asked.

"Why…?" Sakura asked.

"_We just want to speak with you in regards to something." _He answered after a pause.

"Alright…" she said.

"_Thanks, see you soon."_

Sakura sighed and leant over to put the phone back in its holder; Syaoran looked at her with questioning eyes, and she sat up. "They want me down at headquarters as soon as possible." She mumbled.

"Did he say why?"

"Just that they want to talk to me about something; must be important." She said.

"Ok, let's get up."

The young couple got up and dressed and ate breakfast, and then headed down to headquarters. It didn't take long to get down there, and everyone was waiting. Tomoyo smiled at her friends as they walked through, waving and continuing on with her work.

Yuui was the one to greet them. "Hello; sorry to ask you to come on such short notice." The blonde smiled, and lead them through to a conference room.

"Take a seat."

Sakura and Syaoran sat down and agent Greene entered with a file and a few papers, handing them to Yuui who sat down at the table across from them. The other agent left and Yuui smiled. "How has your week been so far?" He asked.

"It's been average." Sakura mumbled.

"Is that so…"

"What is it you wanted?" Sakura asked irritably.

"Sorry. I called you in in regards to the DNA testing; we found a match." Yuui said.

With that said, Sakura looked up from the table. "Who was it?" She asked quickly.

Yuui flipped open the Manila folder in front of him and slipped the paper across to her. "According to the tests, you are the girl's mother."

Sakura looked down at the paper in front of her. Sure enough, the results clearly showed that Sakura was indeed, her mother. "I don't remember giving birth to a child." Sakura said darkly.

"We think it's a repressed memory, one that your mind forgot in order to protect you-at least that's the best way to describe it." Yuui explained.

"Well…trauma does funny things…" Sakura murmured.

"I'm sorry Sakura… I'll leave it to you to choose what you do." Yuui said, and stood to leave the couple alone.

Sakura sighed, still staring at the paper in front of her. Syaoran placed an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against his shoulder. "I don't even know her name…" she whispered.

"Shh, it will be ok." He murmured softly.

"I don't know what I should do-I don't even remember having a child…" Sakura whispered.

"The evidence can't be denied. She's your daughter; we can take her in if you want, give her a proper home." Syaoran murmured.

Sakura felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Syaoran…you'd be ok with that?"

"Of course," he said softly.

Sakura smiled, "I'd like to take her in…" She said.

"Alright." Syaoran smiled.

Perhaps if they could give this child a home, then perhaps she could open up and enjoy her life, instead of feeling like a trapped little girl with no memory. She could get an education, make friends and have a normal life.

Yuui re-entered the room and sat down with them a little while later. "Have you made your decision?" He asked.

"Yes…we decided to take her in." Sakura answered softly.

"That's not a decision to be made lightly." Yuui said.

"I know, but she's of my blood and I can't turn her out." Sakura said.

"I understand. We'll place her under protection then." Yuui smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome to leave now." Yuui smiled.

Sakura nodded and stood with Syaoran, leaving with him. She was so disturbed-she couldn't remember anything about a child during her years held captive by Satoshi. But it certainly made sense. She was the one he kept separate from all the other girls, payed special attention to and had branded her as "special". Sakura broke out of her thoughts and quickly realised that they were going to the hospital, and she glared at Syaoran. "Why are we going to the hospital?" She demanded.

"You wanted to know about the ultrasound results." He said.

"Oh."

"And I'm supposed to be in from twelve onwards. It's almost twelve." He said.

"Oh." She wasn't particularly happy.

They entered the hospital and headed straight for his office. He unlocked it with his key and walked in, and Sakura took her usual seat. Syaoran turned the computer on and pulled up Sakura's files and chart, along with recent blood test and ultrasound results. He found what he was looking for after a few moments of searching, and then turned to Sakura.

"The tests that I asked you to get done were to confirm whether or not you could still get pregnant." He said, "As it turns out, you are." He said calmly.

"Am what?" She asked.

He took a moment, wondering how to phrase it. "Sakura…you're pregnant."

Sakura stared at him blankly, blinking. "I thought I couldn't?" she said. She felt shocked by the sudden news.

"Well so did I, until your tests started to come back and tell me otherwise." He said.

"Okay…" She could hardly believe what she had been told. For the past two years she truly believed that she couldn't have children.

"It looks like someone has been tampering with your medical reports-I'm rather disturbed that someone's been able to get to them." He explained.

"Oh…I see." She said quietly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

She shook her head, "I'll kill him for what he's done to us." She said angrily and stood up, leaving the office. Syaoran watched after her, worried for her; the last battle against Satoshi was a deadly one. He hoped Sakura didn't do anything stupid.

Sakura headed down to the children's ward, thoughts of her last battle with Satoshi and the news Syaoran had just given her filling her head. She should have killed him that day and ended everyone's misery. She hated how he had screwed up her entire life! Even while he was in prison, he had still found a way to ruin her life by tampering with her files to say she couldn't have children. But now she had a chance to have kids-to have a normal life. But they couldn't be truly happy until he was gone for good. She sighed heavily as she opened the door to the child's room, and stepped through and then closed it behind her.

"Hello darling."

She froze. That voice.

She span around to find the familiar different coloured eyes of red and purple and silvery hair of the man she despised. He was smiling at her, and their daughter sound asleep. His gaze turned to the young girl's sleeping face, and he smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Sakura hissed.

"Shh, you'll wake Kiara." He chuckled.

"How dare you…!"

"I wasn't pleased when I found out she'd escaped. I couldn't just sit idly by in my cell now, could I?" He smiled, stroking his daughter's cheek.

"That's why you decided to break out after two years. Why?" Sakura demanded.

"Simple-because she's my daughter." He replied.

That's right. She was to follow in his footsteps, to be raised to kill.

"You bastard! She came in here almost dead!"

"Hmm…she takes after you. I must commend her."

"You don't even care?" Sakura snarled.

He shrugged, "She's still alive, and she still seems to recognise my face. Remember this; neither of you will escape me." He laughed cruelly.

"You're the one who triggered her fit?" she asked.

"She certainly is just like you. I'll make sure you scream again-that you _break_." He smiled and stood, walking over to her. She could feel herself shaking.

"Syaoran…" she whispered her husband's name. Satoshi laughed and tilted her chin up so they made eye contact; she was so frozen with fright that she could hardly move.

"Catch you later, sweet heart. I'll be back for our dearest Kiara at a later date." Satoshi smirked, and walked right past her and out the door.

It took Sakura several minutes to regain herself. She couldn't believe that he'd been in her daughter's hospital room-twice. She walked over and sat beside her bed, and hands shaking pulled out her phone. She dialled her sisters phone number, knowing she'd be at work.

"_Hello, this is Rena speaking."_

"Rena…?" Sakura said softly.

"_Sakura, what's wrong?" _Rena asked, immediately sensing her sister's distress.

"He was here…in her hospital room…" Sakura whispered.

"_Who was? Satoshi?"_ Rena asked with alarm.

"He's back…"

"_Sakura calm down; did he hurt you? Are you alright?" _Rena asked.

"He didn't hurt me, not this time…" she replied.

"_Find Syaoran," _Rena told her sister.

"Ok…"

"_I'll be down soon, I promise." _Rena said softly, and hung up.

Sakura placed her phone away and looked over at the girl's face-no, he said her name was Kiara. She looked at Kiara's sleeping face and made a silent promise to keep her, and her unborn child safe from harm.


	10. Kiara

**Hey! So I'm sick again...yay.  
While I watch Criminal Minds and attempt to fall asleep, have a nice read.**

Syaoran looked up as Sakura entered his office; she was as white as a ghost. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked immediately, standing up and walking over to her. She fell into his arms and cried. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked again, worried about her.

"He was here…Satoshi was here in her room." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran stiffened. "Did he hurt either of you?" He asked immediately.

She shook her head, "He didn't hurt us this time…he said he'd be back…he said he'd be back for her…for Kiara." She whispered.

"Kiara?"

"That's her name,"

"Sakura, you're both under protection. It will be ok." He said soothingly.

Sakura continued to cry in his arms, scared of what the future may hold.

Rena rushed out of her office, bumping into Kurogane. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Sakura-she encountered Satoshi at the hospital!" Rena cried.

"How do you know of this?"

"She called me-she sounded so… She's so frightened! Please, let me go to her." Rena pleaded.

"Take Yuui with you."

Rena rushed past her boss and found her cousin in his office. She quickly told him about what happened at the hospital and they quickly rushed out and headed for the hospital.

Rena rushed through the doors of the psych ward, bumping into Chii on her way. "Rena-what's wrong?"

"Where's Sakura?" she demanded.

"She's in the cafeteria with Syaoran. She doesn't look too well." Chii replied.

"Thank you…" Rena replied, and hurried off to find her sister.

Syaoran looked up as Rena and Yuui entered the cafeteria. He offered a tired smile, and they walked over. "Sakura, are you alright!?" Rena cried. Sakura nodded. Her eyes were dull and she still looked pale. She hadn't even paid attention to the hot tea in front of her.

"Syaoran, can I speak with you for a moment?" Yuui asked as Rena sat down beside Sakura and pulled her into a hug.

Syaoran nodded and stood, "I'll be back in a minute." He said softly, and kissed Sakura on the forehead.

Syaoran followed Yuui out of the cafeteria; they stood just outside so the girls couldn't hear them. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Syaoran sighed heavily. "I'm not entirely certain. She said that he was in the child's room. She did find out her name though; it's Kiara." Syaoran replied.

"I see…so she wasn't hurt at all?"

"No, she has no injuries. Neither does the child, Kiara. Sakura does seem to be handling this rather well though." Syaoran said.

"I see…thank you for looking after her." Yuui smiled.

"There's one other thing…" Syaoran murmured.

Yuui looked at him, confused. "What is it?"

Syaoran took a deep breath and then released it. "Sakura's pregnant."

"I thought she couldn't get pregnant?" Yuui said.

"She's had the test results; they were confirmed yesterday." Syaoran replied.

"Congratulations," he said, and then headed back in to sit with his cousin and ask a few questions.

Tired, Sakura and Syaoran headed home. It had been a long day of questioning and questions, and Sakura was not feeling well. It was a warm night, and a storm was on the way. Sakura stepped through the door of their house and heard meowing; Tabby had gotten stuck again.

"Sounds like she's in the cupboard." Syaoran said as he placed his keys on the end of the bench.

"Yep," Sakura replied, wondering off to find her cat while Syaoran began dinner.

Sakura found the cat stuck in their wardrobe, the door having shut behind her once she was in. She sighed and opened it, the fur ball bolting straight out of the wardrobe as soon as the door opened. She headed out into the lounge room where Syaoran was sitting and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned on the TV; there wasn't anything interesting on, so he kept it on the channel it was already on. The TV show was boring, and Sakura paid no attention to it. Some advertisements came on, and Sakura turned bright red. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Syaoran laughed.

"I hate those ads," Sakura muttered.

"I'm sure most people do." Syaoran laughed.

She sighed and smiled, content in his arms. "I love you." She said softly.

He kissed her cheek, "I love you too." He replied.

"So…we're really going to have a family?" Sakura whispered.

He smiled, "Yes."

A smiled made its way across Sakura's face, and she couldn't help but feel happy. "I'm glad…"

"You don't think the timing is terrible?" He half laughed.

"Well, it could have been worse." She replied with a giggle.

"Yes, I suppose so." Syaoran said, and then stood up to go and make dinner for the two of them.

That night sleep didn't come easy. Sakura lay in bed thinking about all of the possibilities that could harm her family. How could she feel safe when her worst nightmare was loose on the streets, possibly out killing and taking more girls with each hour that went by? She wanted to be able to feel safe for the rest of her life, and not feel so on edge or stressed when she was alone in the house. It didn't matter how many officers or agents were on duty outside the house; they could be killed. She knew of the skills Satoshi possessed, and that he could kill anyone in silence, not alerting anyone around him. Sakura placed her hand over her womb, and felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest. She smiled, and began thinking of what her family would be like. She heard Syaoran roll over; he noticed that Sakura was still awake as he became more aware of his surroundings after waking up. "What's wrong?" he asked, tired.

"I can't sleep." She said softly.

"Are you worried about what's happening with Kiara?" He asked.

"It's not just that; I'm worried about what Satoshi is doing at this minute-is he killing others while he hunts me down to satisfy his thirst for blood?" She replied.

Syaoran placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Sakura hugged him back and rested her forehead against his chest. "Your team will catch him, I know they will." He said softly.

"I know, but-"

He placed a finger against her lips, silencing her. "What you need to focus on right now is Kiara and yourself. He knows you live here; he's taunting you. He wants you to feel on edge and frightened all the time."

Sakura smiled, "You'd make a pretty good profiler with the right training."

He laughed a little, "Thank you sweetheart. Now, go to sleep. I'm right here with you." He said, and then kissed her softly.

Feeling a little more relaxed, Sakura closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of her husband.


	11. Home

**Sorry for the late update; I've been working on my folio for Studio Art as it was due in. Enjoy!**

Kiara's movement had to be done carefully even though most of her wounds had healed and she was looking rather healthy again. The child was still confused, which was normal considering her circumstances, but she still had that blank look in her eyes. Sakura helped her shower in the morning when she got there, washing her hair and skin quickly. She dried her daughter off with a towel and dressed her in a flowery pink girly dress that she had bought for her, and then carried Kiara over to the bed. She dried her hair and then brushed it, and while she plaited the child's hair Tomoyo and Agent Greene waited outside the room for them. Sakura tied her daughter's hair together with a ribbon and smiled.

"Are you able to walk?" Sakura asked her softly.

Kiara slid off the bed and clumsily landed on her feet, secured by Sakura's gentle hand. Sakura held her hand as they walked out of the hospital room, and Kiara looked up and down the hallway as if having seen it for the first time or looking for something. Sakura knelt down in front of her and smiled, "Is there something you're looking for? Or maybe someone?" She asked.

A nurse walked past and Kiara pointed at the nurse. Sakura continued to smile, "Do you want to see Chii?" she asked.

Kiara sort of nodded; she still seemed confused. Sakura stood up and took Kiara's hand. She smiled at Tomoyo and Greene, and then headed down towards Syaoran's office where she knew Chii would be. The two agents followed behind, and then waited outside while Sakura visited Syaoran and Chii. Sakura knocked on the door to the office, waiting for Syaoran's answer. He called out for her to come in, and she carefully opened the door. Chii was sitting on his desk chewing a pen while Syaoran sat in his chair. He looked up and smiled as he saw the two girls, and Chii jumped off the desk.

"Aww, you look so cute Kiara!" Chii said as she knelt down in front of the young four year old.

Sakura smiled, "I ran out and bought it yesterday afternoon; thankfully it fits quite well."

"Excellent choice." Chii smiled, and then stood.

Syaoran smiled at Kiara, "Are you looking forward to going home?" he asked.

Kiara seemed confused with his words, and looked up at Sakura as if to ask for an answer. Sakura knelt down to her level, "Remember how I told you that you'll be living with us for now on?" She asked. Kiara nodded and Sakura smiled. "It will be your home from now on."

Kiara seemed to understand and then looked back to Syaoran; he reached across his desk and opened a jar, pulling out a lollipop and handed it to Kiara, who took it and looked at the object with curiosity. Syaoran looked up at Sakura, "I'll see you at home." He said.

She nodded, "What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"I don't mind." He smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you later." She said, and then left with Kiara.

Sakura sat in the back of the car with Kiara, who was still staring at the sweet in her hand. "It's a sweet; you put it in your mouth and suck on it." Sakura explained to her. Kiara stared at the lollipop, still confused. Sakura smiled, "Here, I'll open it for you." She said. Kiara handed her the lollipop and Sakura unwrapped it and handed it back to her, and once again she stared at it. She placed the lollipop in her mouth and a small smile crossed her lips. This was the first smile Sakura had seen from her since she'd been hospitalised.

Tomoyo noticed the smile from the rear view mirror and couldn't help but smile herself, "It must taste good." She said.

"Apparently," Sakura replied, smiling herself.

They came to a stop outside the house and Sakura helped Kiara out of the car. She allowed her to take in the surroundings, looking at the garden in the front yard and the birdbath. She touched petals of flowers and leaves of bushes; she felt the dirt and grass and stones surrounding the garden. She was like a curious kitten. When Kiara entered the house she was very much the same; she touched things to see what they felt like, and sometimes examined them closer if they caught her interest.

Sakura showed Kiara her room; it was the room Sakura had once stayed in when she first came to live with Syaoran. Kiara looked around her new bedroom; to her, the windows seemed so big. She walked over to the curtains and touched them, feeling cotton and lace beneath her fingers. Sakura sat on the bed and watched as Kiara explored the room, and then rolled around on the carpet. She smiled as she explored the rest of the house, looking through cupboards in the kitchen and just generally wondering around the house. While Kiara was exploring, Sakura found Tabby and picked up the cat, taking her to meet Kiara. Kiara pet the little cat gently, amazed by how soft her fur was.

It was almost two o'clock by the time Sakura made lunch. She made a sandwich for Kiara and cut it into quarters for her, and Kiara ate it without fuss. Once she'd eaten, Sakura sat with her on the couch for a while; she'd given her some coloured pencils and paper to draw with, and so she sat there happily scribbling away on the page.

After drawing for about an hour, Kiara fell asleep on the couch beside Sakura. Tomoyo handed Sakura a blanket and she smiled, "Thanks." She said, and then laid the blanket over Kiara's small body to keep her warm. After doing so, Sakura stood and made herself a hot drink.

"She's a very curious child," Tomoyo commented.

"She is," Sakura agreed, "I sort of wonder if it's because of her amnesia or because she's been locked up since she was born…"

"Maybe it's a mixture of both. She seems to really like drawing though-even in the hospital she did a lot of that." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded, "I noticed that too."

"Oh-Rena wants to visit at some point." Tomoyo mentioned.

"Ok, cool." Sakura smiled, "I'd been wanting to speak with her for a while."

"I think she's been wanting to speak with you for a long time too; she's been very worried. When do you think you'll come back to work?" Tomoyo said.

"Well…I don't know; I've got Kiara to look after…and there's something else as well." Sakura said softly.

Tomoyo smiled, "That's true, and you haven't been too well lately. Have you found out what it is yet?" she asked.

Sakura blushed a little, "Well, I found out last week that I'm pregnant."

Tomoyo beamed, "That's great!"

Sakura smiled, "Thank you… I'll wait until Syaoran tells me it's ok to go out in the field; I don't think Yuui wants me out in the field at the moment either." Sakura said, sitting back down on the couch next to Kiara.

"Yeah, that might be best." Tomoyo replied, "Even I don't know if I'm coping sometimes."

"Trauma…" Sakura murmured the word to herself, and then immersed herself in an old book until her daughter woke.

Syaoran entered the house and could smell dinner cooking, and when he entered he found Sakura cooking and Kiara sitting on the couch watching some kids show on TV with a rather confused and curious face.

"How is she?" He asked as he placed his keys on the bench.

Sakura looked up and smiled, "I think she's doing ok; she was playing out in the backyard for two hours today, and she was very interested and the plants and flowers." She said.

"Oh-how much dirt did she get covered in?" He asked with a smile.

"There's a bit on her face and in her hair since she decided to roll around in the dirt, so I'll give her a bath in a minute." She smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea; I'll take over if you want?" He said kindly.

"But you've been working all day; you must be exhausted." Sakura said softly.

He hushed her and smiled, "I have the day off tomorrow; I can sit down after dinner, alright?" He said.

"Alright…" She mumbled.

He took over making dinner and Sakura called out to Kiara who looked over. "Come on, time for a bath." Sakura said with a smile.

Kiara jumped off the couch and ran over to Sakura, who guided her to the bathroom near her bedroom. She turned on the light, illuminating the tiled room with a warm orange glow, and walked over to the bath tub. She began to fill it with water, and Kiara walked over and touched the water pouring out of the tap. She pulled her hand back at the shock of warm water. "Is it too hot?" Sakura asked. Kiara shook her head. "Ok, let's get those dirty clothes off of you." She smiled.

She helped Kiara undress herself, and then lifted her into the tub. Sakura could clearly see the scar where she'd been wounded, and she carefully began washing the dirt off of Kiara's skin. The soap smelt of lavender, and the shampoo and conditioner smelt of berries. "There we go, all clean." Sakura said. Kiara smiled but said nothing. "Dinner's probably just about ready; let's get you dry and into some pyjamas." Sakura said softly.

Kiara stood and climbed out of the bath and onto the bath mat, and allowed Sakura to wrap a towel around her. She dried her hair quickly and dressed her in a pair of pink flannelette pyjamas with kittens on them. Sakura brushed her hair and then they walked into the kitchen where dinner was waiting.

Syaoran smiled, "Have a nice bath?" he asked.

Kiara nodded and he lifted her into her chair. Sakura sat down beside her and Syaoran sat across from them. Sakura watched as she poked at her food with her fork, slowly eating it. When she felt a bit more comfortable she quite happily sat there at the table eating.


	12. Her Voice

**Sorry for the super late update. I've had a lot of stuff to deal with.**

After dinner Sakura and Syaoran sat in the lounge watching TV while Kiara sat on the floor drawing with her pencils and paper. Syaoran observed her for a moment, and then looked to Sakura. She noticed he was looking at her and she crooked an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"She takes after you." He said.

Sakura smiled, "I guess so."

Kiara looked up, looking out the window as if she were distracted by something. Sakura noticed and looked out the window, but could see nothing. "What's wrong Kiara?" Sakura asked.

The young girl stared for a moment into the darkness, and then looked back to her page. Figuring it was nothing, Sakura looked back to the TV screen. "The bush moved." Kiara said quietly. Her voice sounded so small, and reminded Sakura of small bells. Sakura snapped her attention straight back to her daughter, surprised and shocked that she'd spoken. She wasn't expecting Kiara to speak for at least another few days or a week maybe.

"The bush?" she asked. Kiara nodded. Sakura stood up and walked over to the glass doors, looking out; she couldn't see anything in the darkness. "Did you see anything else?" Sakura asked. She shook her head.

"Tabby's outside; it could have been her." Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, you're right." She murmured, and sat down.

When the program they were watching finished, Syaoran turned the TV off as they decided it was time to go to bed. "Kiara, bed time." Sakura said. Kiara looked up and placed her things on the table beside her. Sakura picked her up and carried her down to her room while Syaoran brought the cat inside. As she tucked Kiara in, Sakura noticed a hint of fear in the little girls' eyes, and smiled softly. "If you get scared during the night, our room is just down the hall; wake one of us if you get scared, ok?"

Kiara nodded.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Sakura asked. Again, she nodded. Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair softly, lulling her to sleep. Syaoran watched from the doorway with a smile, and once Sakura was sure she was asleep, she stood and went with Syaoran to bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as they lay together.

"I feel ok," she said with a smile.

He smiled back and kissed her, "That's good." He said softly. They fell asleep holding each other, and for the first time in a while Sakura didn't wake to thunder.

It was the middle of the night when Syaoran woke to the thunder storm. He heard small footsteps in the hall, and Kiara's head poked around the corner of the door. They had left it open a little for if she'd gotten scared during the night to allow her access to their room. Sakura was still asleep, and he didn't want to disturb her, so he turned on the lamp beside him and sat up.

"Come here," He said softly, careful not to wake Sakura.

Kiara walked over and he picked her up, setting her down between himself and Sakura. He pulled the covers up around her as he lay back down and she jumped as more thunder cracked. He hushed her and helped her get back to sleep, staying awake until she was able to finally fall back to sleep on her own.

In the morning Sakura woke to find Kiara snuggled up between her and Syaoran. She smiled and stroked her hair, careful not to wake her sleeping child. Syaoran shifted and woke, and smiled as he saw Sakura awake. "Hey, you slept through the storm." He said.

"I'm guessing Kiara didn't." Sakura said.

"No, but she fell asleep with you quickly."

"Really?" she asked.

"It's like she knows you're her mother."

She giggled, "Maybe in a sense she does."

He smiled, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know…" she said quietly.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He said.

"I know," she smiled, "I'll have a think about it."

"Ok," he said, "I'm going to go make breakfast; anything you want?" he asked.

"Pancakes."

He blinked. "That was quick. Bit unhealthy, don't you think?" He laughed.

"Oh come on, I'm craving them." She complained.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, but only because you asked." He said with a joking tone.

She smiled back and looked to Kiara; she looked so peaceful in her sleep. She wondered what Kiara would think of having a little brother of sister. She was torn away from her thoughts as Kiara shifted; she looked down and smiled. "Hey, you're finally awake."

Kiara looked over at the empty place beside her, and then back to Sakura. "Syaoran's making breakfast." Sakura said with a gentle smile.

Kiara crawled over to the edge of the bed and slid to the floor, landing on her feet and running out of the room to find Syaoran in the kitchen.

He smiled and knelt down, "What's up?"

Kiara pointed to the roof and Syaoran laughed. Sakura walked out wearing her dressing gown and looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Nothing, it's alright." He said, and then stood. "Go play until breakfast is ready." He told the young four year old.

Sakura smiled as Kiara ran into the lounge room. Syaoran pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, stop worrying."

"Good," he said.

"Kiara needs clothes," Sakura said.

"Did you want to take her out shopping?" He asked.

"Well…we'll have to at some point."

"I wouldn't recommend staying for too long. She might be sensitive to large crowds and noise." He said.

"Alright; I was thinking of getting her just a few things-doesn't have to be extensive."

He smiled, "That's true,"

"So…gunna make breakfast?" she asked.

"Alright miss impatient."

Sakura laughed, "Do you want my help?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No; go sit in the lounge room with Kiara."

"Ok," she smiled, and kissed him softly before heading for the lounge room.

Kiara was drawing again, drawing patterns and shapes in strange ways on the page. Confused, Sakura watched her as she drew. Minutes ticked by, and she was snapped away from her thoughts as Syaoran walked in.

"Breakfast is ready." He said.

Sakura nodded, "Ok-Kiara, breakfast." She said, picking her up. She carried her out and helped her into her seat. Syaoran placed a plate in front of her, and then one in front of Sakura. He sat down and Sakura watched as Kiara poked at her food like the night before; she seemed intrigued by it, or maybe she was being wary of what she ate. Eventually, she ate what was in front of her, and Sakura felt relieved.

After breakfast they headed out to the shopping centre with Kiara; as they walked through the plaza she looked around herself in wonder, looking at all of the bright signs and sparkly jewels in amazement. Sakura held onto her hand as they walked, and jolted as she realised Kiara had stopped in the middle of the pathway. She looked to her daughter who was staring at a pale pink plush rabbit in the display window of a toy store, and Sakura couldn't help but feel a little bit of relief rush over her.

"What's she looking at?" Syaoran asked.

"She's staring at the rabbit in the window." Sakura replied with a little giggle before bending down and picking Kiara up.

"Why don't we let her have a look?" He suggested.

"I don't see why not." Sakura said, and walked inside the brightly coloured shop. She placed Kiara on her feet and allowed her to wander around, looking at the toys on the shelves but nothing appeared to catch her interest. She walked over to the plush toys and picked up one of the rabbits like the one that was displayed in the window, and ran her fingers over the soft fluffy toy. She looked up at the two adults and Syaoran sighed.

"You really want that?"

Kiara nodded.

"Alright." He said, walking with her up to the counter.

They paid for the stuffed toy and left the store, heading for one of the children's clothing stores. There they found some suitable clothes for Kiara to wear that were her size and that she seemed to like, and then they quickly went in search for some shoes. After they had finished their shopping, they headed home, where Kiara fell asleep on the couch exhausted from her day out.

**Review pretty please with a cherry on top?**


End file.
